hopes, fears and love
by bella-00
Summary: over edward en bella in 1917 toen ze nog geen vampier waren. Maar wat als Bella verdwijnd? Kan Edward wel zonder haar leven?
1. proloog

**Dit is mijn eerste verhaal en ik weet eigenlijk niet of het nou wel zo goed is.**

**jullie moeten maar zeggen wat je er van vind.**

* * *

PROLOOG

EPOV

Bella is geweldig, ik kan me geen leven voorstellen zonder haar. Ik weet dat ze niet altijd even handig is, maar vaak is haar onhandigheid juist erg grappig. Soms denk ik dat ze ongelukken aantrekt. Vorig jaar was het niet zo leuk.

_Flashback_

_We waren op school en de les was net afgelopen. Ik liep naar haar lokaal toe om haar nog even snel te zien. Als ik onderweg ben weet ik dat ze daar ergens moest zijn ik liep de trap af en daar beneden lag iemand, en ja ik kon wel raden wie dat was. Er stond een hele groep om haar heen. En ja hoor, daar kwam de hulp van EHBO, ik rende zo snel als ik kon naar beneden. 'Is ze naar beneden gevallen?' vraag ik aan Emily, de beste vriendin van Bella. 'Ja, ik zei nog tegen haar kijk uit voor dat papiertje, want ik ken haar langer dan vandaag.' antwoord Emily. 'Bella, hoor je me?' 'Dan beuken de mensen van de EHBO me op zij.' 'Aan de kant, aan de kant ze kan een hersenschudding hebben.' Uiteindelijk nemen ze d'r mee naar het ziekenhuis. Ik vroeg nog of ik mee mocht. _

'_Was ik maar een vampier dan kan ik je altijd opvangen als je weer valt.' Zei ik tegen haar toen ik naar haar toe was gegaan in het ziekenhuis. Ze bleek een hersenschudding en…_

_Einde flashback _

'Edward waar denk je aan?' onderbreekt bella mijn gedachte. 'Ik dacht aan vorig jaar toen je naar het ziekenhuis moest omdat je was gevallen.' Beantwoord ik haar vraag. 'O ja, toen ik een hersenschudding had en mijn been had gebroken?' herinnerd ze zich zelf weer. 'Ja, weet je ook nog wat ik zei toen ik aan je bed zat?' vraag ik haar. 'Eehm… volgens mij zei je zoiets als dat je wel een vampier zou willen zijn, maar ik snap nog niet echt waarom je dat zei?' 'Een paar dagen daarvoor las ik een boek over vampiers, daar waren ze enorm snel en sterk en ze dronken niet altijd mensenbloed, maar sommige vampiers dronken ook dierenbloed. Bella lacht. 'Wat?' vraag ik. 'Oh niks joh.'

* * *

**zeg maar wat vind je ervan???**

**pleasse review :D :D :D :D :D**


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Ten eerste wil ik iedereen een fijne kerst wensen, dus bij deze. FIJNE KERST ALLEMAAL!!!**

**En ik hoop dat ik op dit hoofdstuk wat meer reviews krijg...**

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 1

EPOV

"Hai Bella! Merry Christmas!" roep ik naar haar als ik haar aan zie komen lopen. "Hee. Ja bedankt, jij ook een Merry Christmas." Zegt ze als ik naast haar sta. "Ik heb een verassing voor je." Zeg ik met een glimlach, die glimlach waarvan ik weet dat zij er het meest van houdt.

We waren op de open plek. Ik had haar gevraagd hier naar toe te komen. De zon scheen dan wel niet en het was ook geen witte kerst, maar deze plek was altijd mooi. Op de één of andere manier trok deze plek mij altijd bij bijzondere gelegenheden.

Bella kijkt me verbaast en tegelijkertijd boos aan. "Sinds wanneer mag jij mij verassen?" "Sinds het kerst is." antwoord ik droog. "Nee, nee, nee ik doe echt niet aan verassingen en dat zou jij toch moeten weten Edward en trouwens ik heb niks om aan jou te geven." "Ach kom op Bella, doe nu één keertje niet zo eigenwijs en voor mij is het al genoeg dat je van me houdt." Terwijl ik dit zeg hoop ik vurig dat de liefde op mijn gezicht te lezen was. "Nou vooruit, wat is die verassing dan?" haar nieuwsgierigheid wint het.

"Maar eerst nog even dit…" Ik loop naar haar toe, en duw zachtjes mijn lippen op die van haar. Dit was heerlijk, ik wou dat ik dit eeuwig kon laten duren, maar met enige tegenzin haal ik toch mijn lippen van de hare.

"Mag ik je hand?" vraag ik haar. Ze kijkt me een beetje raar aan, maar geeft me dan toch haar hand. "Bella, dit is iets wat maar een klein beetje de waarde heeft van wat ik voor je voel, maar ik zou het geweldig vinden als je het zou dragen zonder je te schamen." "Moet ik het nu open maken?" vraagt ze. "Ja natuurlijk, mijn liefste."

Ze pakt het kleine pakje aan en maakt het heel voorzichtig open. "Maar… Edward…" Ik twijfel nu toch wel een beetje of ze het wel mooi vind. Want ze kijkt er een beetje boos naar. "Edward dit is toch veel te mooi en veel te duur, ik weet dat je het een beetje krap hebt, ik kan dit echt niet aannemen." Ze vond het mooi! Schoot er als eerste door me hoofd en ik keek haar diep in de ogen. "Dit is voor jou en voor niemand anders, je mag er mee doen wat je wilt. En voor het eerst vandaag zie ik liefde in haar ogen. Ze is zo mooi, ik kan daar echt niet tegen op. En door die liefde lag ik elke nacht weer wakker en beleef het weer opnieuw.

_flashback_

_Bella die mij 2 jaar geleden verkering vroeg. In de 1__e__ klas viel ze mij eigenlijk de 1__e__ dag al op. En al snel werd ik stapel verliefd op haar, maar ik liet niets merken. Straks vond ze mij wel helemaal niet leuk dacht ik toen. In de 3__e__ klas hield ik het niet meer uit en vroeg ik haar een keer mee uit. Toen ik het vroeg was ik bang dat ze 'nee' zou zeggen, maar ze begon alleen een beetje te stotteren en zei uiteindelijk 'eehm... o... Okee... eehm... Hoe laat haal me je op? Eehm… Hoe laat haal je me op?' Dat is nu het leuke aan bella ze stottert. Toen ze dat zei glimlachte ik, ze glimlachte terug alsof ik iets deed wat ze leuk vond. Later zei ze mij dat dat was vanwege die glimlach, dat dat haar favoriete glimlach was en is. _

_Einde flashback_

"Edward waar dacht je aan?" Ik kijk op en zie dat ze me een beetje raar aankijkt. "O, over mijn droom, die ik de laatste tijd steeds vaker heb." "Welke droom dan?" "O, had ik dat nog niet verteld. Nou het gaat over de dag dat ik je mee uit vroeg." "O ja, dat weet ik nog wel. Waarom denk je daar aan?" vraagt ze en ze kijkt bedenkelijk. "Bella, omdat ik van je hou."

* * *

**plieess wil je een review geven?**

**alsjeblieft?**


End file.
